rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle Goes to Canada
This the story how Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha meets Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick, Horse and Snidely Whiplash. Plot After the narrator explain the first prequel movie of Rocky and Bullwinkle, the mayor announced celeabrate for last year, Rocky and Bullwinkle had save the governor from the evil Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha and became heroes graced for the beautiful Chinese-Japanese moose and squirrel witches Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying. But they have an evil plan, Fearless Leader order Boris and Natasha to get Rocky and Bullwinkle to another side of the country call Canada to take a tour around it so they a fake letter to send a mail to them. Meanwhile, Rocky and Bullwinkle sign every autograph from everybody until they got a letter, and whats in a letter was a ticket for a trip to Canada to take a tour around it; They meets again the Chinese-Japanese enchantresses Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying who walking to see them, they asks to them that the witches gaspe. Huaxing says that the fake message was send to Minesotta and Shanying says that it is not an autograph but it's a ticket; The witches nodded and smiling as they care Rocky and Bullwinkle and they using magic to made teleportation. Captain Peter Wrong-Way Peachfuzz and his niece Becky wish them good luck in Canada and so, Rocky and Bullwinkle (while the witches were take care of them) made fair well to their hometown, Frostbite Falls, and behind them was Boris and Natasha are going very tricking, while the good witches thinks that Boris and Natasha were tricked their good friends. On their way there they hear trouble that many teenage bullies are playing on a dog named Mr. Peabody and his human son Sherman, so Rocky and Bullwinkle came to the rescue while Huaxing and Shanying made kung-fu style using magic like the witches were teaching by their master in the past since 2000 years. After th fight with the bullies, Rocky and Bullwinkle free Mr. Peabody and Sherman then they didn't realies Mr. Peabody is not like others dogs he only do humans things including how did he adopt Sherman as a baby, he also told them he teach Sherman every impossible history when they go back in time to see some famous people and legends, and they're off to same country, where Rocky and Bullwinkle are going to Canada, to see the Royal Canadian Mountie Police (including their old friend Dudley Do-Right for 4 years). Huaxing and Shanying were don't believe their eyes that Rocky and Bullwinkle are rescue Mr. Peabody and Sherman, so they think about all, they've got an idea. They tolds to Rocky and Bullwinkle that they've cast a magical spell on those bad guys and armies and they've transformed them into terracotta resembles to stone statues in 2000 years past; Using magic, Ming-Huaxing puts her hands on Rocky and Bei-Shanying puts her hands on Bullwinkle and cure them. They knows heroic squirrels and mooses have fight teenagers and saved dogs and humans, then they vanished magically. Rocky and Bullwinkle told Mr. Peabody and Sherman to come along with them, but Boris and Natasha are watching them because moose and squirrel invite a boy and a dog.Rocky and Bullwinkle told Mr. Peabody and Sherman to come along with them, but Boris and Natasha are watching them because moose and squirrel invite a boy and a dog. Meanwhile, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Sherman have made their way to the airport, but Sherman didn't know Bullwinkle was the same moose who mother die in 21 years but Bullwinkle told Sherman many people are trying to find another mooses in a america they cloudn't do it, until last year, Rocky is the only one who can talk to human like Bullwinkle until, this year they met a dog is a father to a human boy, finally an airline annouced everyone had now come to a flight to Canada. The plane begin to flight to Canada. While they're in a airplane, Bullwinkle take a long rest dreamy back in the year 1937, when he was very little moose he had a childhood best friend named Blaineley who always love having a play date with him, Bullwinkle give her a necklace that has B+B stand for Bullwinkle and Blaineley and she love it. But her father want her to go on a long trip to Europe, so Blaineley say goodbeye to Bullwinkle, until Rocky, Mr. Peabody and Sherman loke him up from his dream and tell him they'll be landing about 1 hour. 1 hour later, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Sherman had made their way to Canada, so they can see lot of canadian around, while Boris and Natasha are keep planing to chasing them. They went every around Canada, but suddenly they meet an outlaw man with an evil mustache and teal skin name Snidely Whiplash (the ach-enemy of Dudley Do-Right) and his gang are crossing trouble on them. So they tie Rocky, Mr. Peabody and Sherman to the tree, then they tie Bullwinkle up and hang him up side down, until a hero mountie, Dudley Do-Right and his horse, Horse came to the rescue, and he was angry at Snidely, because he was picking on his old friend, Mr. Peabody and Sherman again. Boris and Natasha watch Dudley and Horse are fighting with Snidely and his gang, and Horse free Bullwinkle and wisper untied himself, then the others mouties came and arrested Snidely and his gang, then they free Rocky, Mr. Peabody and Sherman from the tree. Dudley was glad to see two of his old friends, Mr. Peabody and Sherman again, but he never see a talking moose and a flying squirrel before, so Mr. Peabody interdose Rocky and Bullwinkle to Dudley and Horse. After throwing Snidely in jail, Dudley and Horse take Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Sherman to R.C.M.P (Royal Canadian Mouties Police) camp, were all the mouties work, all of the canadian mouties are line up like soldiers because the cheif inspecter, Inspecter Fenwick had come to annouce every mouties are here including Dudley, then coming out of the office is the beautiful daughter of Inspecter Fenwick, Nell Fenwick (also in love with Dudley, Horse or Snidely) let her father know that the general would like to have a word with him, the Inspecter agree with that. Bullwinkle saw Nell beautiful smile. But Nell had already know Dudley, Horse, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, so she had finally meet Rocky and Bullwinkle at last. At Canada jail's house, Snidely need an evil plan to how to get out a jail, suddenly Boris and Natasha came through and bring him out, later they told Snidely have the same problem as him that they're jealous of Rocky and Bullwinkle just like he jealous of Dudley Do-Right. Snidely told Boris and Natasha that they're gonna have their evil plan together. At Canada dinner time, Dudley explain all about his adventures to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Sherman (including rescuing Nell life). Bullwinkle love all Dudley Do-Right story, but Rocky didn't like the part that has smoke and fire in Dudley story, Sherman thought it was funny. Later that night Boris, Natasha and Snidley are planning to kidnap a beautiful red-headed girl and they find immediately is...Nell Fenwick! So the three villains grab Nell much to her fear. This morning, Inspecter told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley that Nell was kidnap by Snidely Whiplash with his two new partners, Boris and Natasha, so the five heroes (including Horse) team up to come and rescue her. Meanwhile, Boris, Natasha and Snidely had tie Nell to the chair, she ask them why are they doing this to her. Natasha told her, they got her because they're going to get rid of Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley Do-Right. But for Boris, Natasha and Snidely next plan to stop Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Horse from rescuing Nell. Meanwhile Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Horse have discover a map to: How to get to the Lare? to rescue Nell, but first they spot a moutin, so they have to clan up there with a rope while Rocky holding it and Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Horse are tie around their body hip, so he can fly them up. But Boris, Natasha and Shidely had made a bad smoke so they made Rocky go fright then made him sneeze and almost drop Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Horse, but Rocky save them and Dudley throw a tissue to cover his nose. When they get to top, after untied their body hip, Bullwinkle didn't understand why Rocky is afraid of fire and smoke, he told him last year the fire almost kill him when he did the orbit thing, that why Rocky is never want to go near the fire or smoke again. Boris, Natasha and Snidely didn't realizes that Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Horse are safe from the smoke, but they'll have their next evil plan. While traveling around to the rescue, Rocky didn't realizes that Sherman upset all the time, he told him is the girl he used to know that she was being a bully to him untin she didn't realizes about Sherman adventures with his Dad, Mr. Peabody in history adventure (Including King Tut), after having time adventure with Mr. Peabody and Sherman, the girl's parents are having vacations to England and Sherman really miss her so much, Rocky told him that he was so mad at his brother, Furry for telling his wish but he also told what Bullwinkle said "You can't be mad at your borther if somebody tell you a wish" and Sherman understand that. Alfter that, Boris, Natasha and Snidely send all the armored ninjas robots to fight Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Horse, when they trie to fight them back they couldn't do it, but not for long a female moose came to fight all the ninjas because she was sent by Huaxing and Shanying, then she scare them away and save Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Horse life. But Bullwinkle didn't realizes that the female moose turn out to be that she have the same necklace what did he gave to Blaineley when they were kids and her name is really Blaineley (Who got back from Europe about last mouth ago). Blaineley join Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Horse to rescue Nell from Boris, Natasha and Snidely after training how to fight (Icluding Blaineley teach Rocky how to be brave from the fire) like the witches has teached her, finally they made it to the lare and there they saw Boris, Natasha and Snidely tie Nell on the log and made a saw-wheel machine to kill her (If Snidely want Nell to married him). But Boris had made a smoke to someone to get pass it before they come and save Nell, but Rocky remember what Blaineley tell him what to do "Rocky will not be afraid, Rocky need to be brave", but the battle is about to begin, Dudley and Horse fight with Snidely, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody fight with Boris, Blaineley and Sherman fight with Natasha and Rocky know what Blaineley told him what to do, he fly though the smoke and he was brave to pass a smoke, then he made it to Nell, then he untied her before the saw-wheel machine got it explode, so Rocky fly Nell away from it. After Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Horse and Blaineley finish the fight with Boris, Natasha and Shidely they all tie the three villains up then they didn't realizes that the saw-wheel machine get explode, but Rocky and Nell are okay, so Rocky put Nell in Dudley's arms then he landed in Bullwinkle's hand, then he told him and Blaineley "Rocky is not afraid, Rocky is Brave". Inspecter Fenwick came with the canadian mouties and arrest Snidely again, then they sent Boris and Natasha back to where they belong to Pottsylvania. Later, Dudley ask Nell would she merry him and she said yes. And so the wedding is about to begin for Dudley and Nell, Rocky and Sherman offer them rings after Dudley and Nell kiss for saying "I do". Later after the wedding, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Blaineley thank Dudley, Nell and Horse (Icluding Inspecter Fenwick) for adventures but they'll come see them next time for more Canada adventures. Blaineley so love have fun with Bullwinkle so much just like when they were kids, Rocky told her that he had a brother, Furry and a teenage grumpy sister, Mia at California and she would love to make friends with them, just like Rocky and Bullwinkle. So their next adventures is to go to California to visit, Furry and Mia and Mr. Peabody and Sherman can go with them. In the end, Boris and Natasha are back at Pottsylvania to explain Fearless Leader everything what did they did at Canada (Including teaming up with Snidely Whiplash). Characters * Tara Strong as the voice of Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel * Brad Norman as the voice of Bullwinkle J. Moose * Josh Gad as Boris Badenov * Anne Hathaway as Natasha Fatale * Chris Parnell as the voice of Mr. Peabody * Asher Blinkoff as Sherman * Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Dudley D-Right * Frank Welker as the voice of Horse * Kirsten Dunst as Nell Fenwick * Erik von Detten as Snidely Whiplash * Matthew Broderick as Inspector Fenwick * Robert Ben Garant as the voice of the Narrator Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Live-Action films